The Deal of the Century
by CatGamer23
Summary: What happens when Percy manages to get in some trouble with Artemis? What if seeing her taught him about the Greek world? Fem!OP!Percy AU Perzoe
1. Chapter 1

**All canon stories go to Rick Riordan and the idea for the story Dragonsong2795 (** u/4502573/Dragonsong2795**)**

'_Thoughts_'

"Talking"

**The Deal of the Century**

**Chapter 1**

**Location: Xenamore** **(**Pronounced: Zen-a-more**)**

**Date: December 16th, 1992****  
**

**3rd POV**

Deep in the Void, the Primordial council was gathered. The throne room was made up of the same material as the rest of the Void; a mixture of black marble, obsidian and nebula metal - a curious compound formed from the residual dust after a new star forms - and a shimmering black material. The ceiling, however, was the most astounding feature. Rather, the lack of ceiling. The throne room was built on a large platform drifting through the Void with a collection of galaxies drifting across the deep purple sky, as if the galaxies themselves were trapped within bubbles, allowing the residents of the void to observe all that is happening.

In the center of the room stood 14 brightly glowing thrones, the thrones of the Primordials.

There was Ourea, the Primordial of mountains. Her skin was a soft brown with deep brown eyes. Written at the base of her throne was the word 'Unmovable.' The throne itself was like mountainous terrain, with their mistress sat proudly upon it.

To her right was Pontus, the Primordial of liquids. He was an extraordinarily tall man with a bronze tan and eyes the color of the bluest ocean — the throne made out of moving seawater with 'Untameable' frozen across the bottom.

Next was Ananke, the Primordial of inevitability, compulsion, and necessity, the mother of the fates. She had long, straight black hair with royal purple eyes. Her throne was perhaps the simplest yet the most elegant. A mixture of black marble with luxurious purple seating and ancient carvings that only Ananke herself could understand was on the throne. Like the others, a word carved at the base read: 'Inevitable.'

Seated comfortably at the side of his wife on his hourglass-shaped throne was her husband, Chronos, the Primordial of time. He had short white hair which wildly contrasted with his youthful face and golden eyes. Inside the throne, golden sand trickled slowly down, eventually flowing into the word 'Eternal.'

Next, we have Hemera, the Primordial of the day. Similar to her sister's, her throne made of marble, which seemed to glow from the inside, shining with a brilliant light with a carving of the sun on the headrest. As usual, 'Ethereal' was carved into her seat of power. Hemera herself had tanned skin with flowing golden hair, her eyes were a light grey, almost white, blending in with the whites of her eyes but most interesting about the Primordial was the aura that surrounded her It was a warm, comforting glow that spread out across her, the kind of light that children crave. A warm, motherly, glow, similar to that of her grandniece, Hestia.

Her husband, Aether, was sat next to her on a very similar throne. Aether was the Primordial of light. However, unlike his wife, the rays that shone out of him was a bright, harsh light causing all the others (save for Hemera) to squint at the very least. In the cases of Erebus and Nyx, they had to look away entirely, noticeably offended by the harsh light. Aether sat regally on his glowing throne with the word 'Radiance' shining and spiraling around the base of his throne. He had startling blonde hair, almost as white as Chronos' with pure white eyes.

In the center of the room sat Chaos and Order, the mother and father of the Primordials and creators of the universe. They had flawless, pale skin and features Aphrodite herself dreamed of having. With sizeable black framing eyes that swirled with the cosmos. Their thrones were as if someone had caused a part of space to turn solid and freeze, with moving stars, comets and even some planets floating across its surface. However, They weren't the monarch, she didn't believe in it nor did she want it. After all, they were family.

On her right sat Erebus, her oldest child and the Primordial of darkness. Everything about the deity screamed 'dark'; he had pitch black hair with black eyes that seemed to suck in the light around him. His throne was a mass of flailing shadows while he sat comfortably on his seat of power with 'Obscurity' floating in front of the throne.

The next Primordial was Nyx, Primordial of night and husband of Erebus. Very similar to her partner, she had dark hair and eyes except for her eyes also seemed to twinkle with stars faintly. Aside from this and the fact that she was a female, she was almost identical to the Primordial of darkness. The throne was made of black marble, yet decorated with the night sky, accompanied with the moon and various constellations. The word written upon the moon was 'Encroaching.'

The next throne was odd. It was made entirely of wind and clouds with a scarred man 'sat' atop it. He was Ouranos, the Primordial of the sky. He had sky-blue eyes with brown skin that crisscrossed with numerous scars, painful reminders of his son's betrayal. 'Untouchable' was ironically floating in the wind/throne.

Next was the eldest daughter of Chaos. Gaea, the Primordial of the earth. She had soft brown sin with bright, forest green eyes. Her throne was, unsurprisingly, made of rock and dirt with 'Invincible' written above her head.

Lounging lazily next to her was Eros, the Primordial of love. Eros was, mainly, a more attractive, male version of Aphrodite; with chiseled muscle and perfectly tanned skin. His hair was a soft brown, and his eyes were a vibrant red. His throne resembled a monarch's throne, a golden seat with dark red trim and seating. It had 'Unexpected' written on the headrest.

The final throne in the room belonged to Tartarus, the Primordial of the pit, and punishment. The Primordial was a very intimidating immortal. He was the tallest being in the place, and his entire aura screamed 'Danger!'. He had black hair that was tied up in a short ponytail revealing his terrifying eyes. They were a mixture of blood red and pitch black and staring into them could make any mortal being (and some immortals) have a one-way ticket straight into the realm of madness. His throne was made from Stygian Iron and had glowing veins running through it. Written on the ground in front of the throne was 'Judgement.'

The most powerful beings in the universe were all gathered in a single room, for the Creator called the council.

"My children, I called this meeting because I would like a by-blood-related child of mine as I want to feel a connection to a child. However, I cannot, for I cannot have a child for I-I am i-in-infertile, and I c-couldn't change that." By the end of this, Chaos was crying. All the Primordials felt terrible for their Mother. After an hour of crying, Chaos pulled herself together, and spoke, "If any of you have ideas, please... let me know."

When no one answered, Chaos started crying again and slowly got up and opened her mouth when Eros suddenly shot up from his seat and said, "WAIT! Everyone! Put your blessings of what you want to give the child in this flask!" Eros pointed to a flask he just created with his free hand.

"I, Chaos, hereby bless my child with the power of the Void at the age of 16 and wings at the age of 12." Chaos said as she pointed her hands at the flask and a ball of pure energy that looked as if the galaxy was in it, was shot at the vial. With a bright flash of light, the container had the ball of energy, now liquid, in the bottle. Everyone stood up then created balls of power in their respective colors. One by one, they shot it at the flask while announcing the blessings.

"I, Order, hereby bless Chaos's true child with more energy and materiokinesis at the age of 16."

"I, Ananke, hereby bless Chaos's true child with telepathy at the age of 16."

"I, Chronos, hereby bless Chaos's true child with chronokinesis at the age of 16."

"I, Aether, hereby bless Chaos's true child with light speed and photokinesis at the age of 16."

"I, Hemera, hereby bless Chaos's true child with agility, strength, and stealth in daylight."

"I, Erebus, hereby bless Chaos's true child with umbrakinesis at the age of 16."

"I, Nyx, hereby bless Chaos's true child with agility, strength, stealth, and less sleep needed at night."

"I, Gaea, hereby bless Chaos's true child with geokinesis at the age of 16."

"I, Ouranos, hereby bless Chaos's true child with caelumkinesis at the age of 16."

"I, Tartarus, hereby bless Chaos's true child with control and be able to talk to monsters of the Pit at birth and pyrokinesis, hellfire control and control over Stygian Iron at the age of 16."

"I, Ourea, hereby bless Chaos's true child with vounokinesis at the age of 16."

"I, Eros, hereby bless Chaos's true child with archery skills like mine and charmspeak."

"I, Pontus, hereby bless Chaos's true child with liquiduskinesis at the age of 16 and hydrokinesis at birth."

After the last energy ball entered the flask, Eros picked it up and gave it to Chaos.

"If you find the woman on Earth, you want to be the mother of your child, give this to her for artificial insemination. Also, if the person in infertile, make sure to change that," said Eros while giving Chaos the flask for safekeeping.

**2 Days Later**

Chaos was excited as she finally found the right type of person to birth her child! A kind and loving woman, yet strict when needed. Chaos wrote a letter reading:

_Dear Selene 'Sally' Jackson,_

_I would like you to birth, my child for me as I cannot. However, be warned, he/she will get their powers at 16, other than water control, archery skills, ability to read emotions, strength in daylight, and strength and 4 hours of sleep at night, and at 12 wings will start to grow. If you choose to birth him/her, use the vial with __vitro fertilization to conceive him/her. Also, it would be best if you did not let Poseidon know about the birth parents of the child or Zeus will kill the boy/girl._

_Sincerely,_

_Chaos_

_P.S Make sure to refer to me as Mrs. C if you must mention me._

After she wrote that, Chaos grabbed the vial and reduced her aura. She then teleported to Sally's bedroom (it is at night in Manhatten) and put the Mist so thick that only Sally will notice the note and vial now on the nightstand.

**Sally's POV**

As I woke up, I noticed a note on my nightstand. Carefully, I took the piece of paper off the nightstand and opened it. When I got to the end, I was already crying tears of joy. I could finally have the child I have always wanted! I definitely will do as the note says.

**9 Months Later**

**Location: Earth, New York, Random Hospital**

**Date: August 18th, 1993  
**

After a long five hours, there was a cry. Not of one of death, but one of new life taking its first breaths into the world. Perseus Jackson was born.

**Percy's POV**

**12 Years Later**

I never knew why, but I always felt at ease in the forests and waters nearby. Occasionally, I would sneak out at dawn to Central Park to relax and not worry about Smelly Gabe or schoolwork. Today was one of those days. Where I would sit down next to The Lake, and breath in the morning air, while the gentle waves splash happily by my feet. Suddenly, a shout of '_Boy_' rang out in the clearing.

"Who's there?" I shouted back at the silent forest. Out of nowhere, sixteen 12 to 16-year-old girls dropped from the trees. Each had a silver hunting jacket on with a midnight blue circle on the shoulders, back, and where the chest pocket would be. Each ring had a silver wolf howling at a black moon(**A/N: If you want to draw it, PM me the results. The best one is going to be set as the cover photo.**). When I took a step back, one of them was instantly behind me, an arrow to my neck, already notched.

"Don't take another step, _Boy_." Said the one in front of me venomously. "I, Artemis, am giving you 5 minutes to run before I chase you down and turn you into a jackalope."

As she said that, my mind raced to find a way to escape, but the prominent thought that came to mind was, '_Artemis?! Oh CRAP!_' Then I found a way to avoid this situation by making a deal.

"My Lady, not to seem rude, but I cannot outrun you in 5 minutes. So instead, I offer a deal; if I remain a human, I will serve you any way you may desire. In my view, it would be far better to be human and a slave, then jackalope and free."

**Artemis's POV**

My lips quirked into a ghost of a smile. '_This boy is one of a kind. It's a shame he's a man I'd enjoy getting to know him. Wait a minute his deal was that he remained human, it didn't say anything about remaining MALE. That's what I'll do. I'd enjoy a handmaiden it's been so long since I've had one. I'll be even kind and wait till she's sixteen before tracking hi-her down and calling upon her side of the deal_' The Hunters had closed in and were expecting me to ignore this boy's request, so to theirs and the boy's surprise I accepted the deal with an amused tone.

**Percy's POV**

I started to say 'Yes!' when Artemis continued, "Too bad that you didn't specify any further." My eyes widened, but before I could do anything, I got engulfed in a blaze of silver light.

'_Damn I should have known that a goddess would find a loophole in my deal, I wonder what she meant.. I feel different, slightly taller but more delicate. What did she do to me?_' Percy thought as she opens her eyes after being engulfed by the silver light for several minutes. Artemis is staring down at her with amusement on her face, and the Hunters seem to be torn between amusement and amazement at what had just happened. Percy realizes he's several inches taller than before and slightly skinnier then Artemis was.

Percy then says, "What." she stops at the strange sound of her voice then continues, "What did you do to me, Lady Artemis?"

Artemis smiles and replies with "I took you up on your deal, but a male servant would be useless to the hunt, and so I made you a girl." Percy's eyes bulge and Artemis continues with "I'll be kind and give you five years to get used to your new body. When you turn sixteen, I'll come for you. Also, I realized I didn't know your name."

I mumbled, "Perseus Jackson."

Artemis gives a crooked smile and says, "I'm afraid that you'll have to call yourself Persephone Jackson from now on."

The newly named Persephone nods and turns to leave but before she can Artemis says, "Before you go, I'll give you my blessing." I slowly nod, and Artemis puts her hand to my head and gives the blessing. I then run back towards home with far higher speed and grace then she had before. She only thought, '_Maybe something good did come of this, after all._'

* * *

Before I make it back home, I stumble onto a small inlet with a lovely little beach at the bottom. Without thinking, I walk down to the water's edge and puts my hand in the clear ocean water. The ocean which was slightly restless before suddenly goes entirely still, and all the waves on the small beach disappear. I jerk I hand back in shock when a man with sea-green eyes and black hair walks out of the ocean completely dry and seemingly unbothered by the fact he should have drowned or at least been soaking wet.

The man looks at me and says, "I don't know who you are, but tell me. Why does your aura seem identical to my sons?"

I look at the man confused and asks, "What do you mean? Who is your son?"

The man looks strangely at me before he replies, "You don't know? My son's name is Perseus Jackson."

My heart races, and I look at the strange man in complete and total shock before I stammer out "D-D-Dad?"

The man's eyes shoot wide open, and he shouts, "WHAT?"

I swallow due to my throat suddenly seeming dry like sandpaper before I say "You are my father? Who are you?"

The man freezes before he says, "You are Perseus Jackson?"

I nod and says, "I was Perseus Jackson till about five minutes ago. Now I guess my name's Persephone, at least that's what Lady Artemis suggested"

The man looks shocked before he asks, "You've met Artemis, and you aren't an animal?"

I gave a hollow laugh and comment, "Yeah I made a deal to remain human, too bad it backfired on me somewhat spectacularly. But you didn't answer my question, Who are you?"

The man sighs before crouching down next to me. He looked over the ocean and said: "My name's Poseidon. If you've met Artemis, then you must have a good idea about the reality of Greek Mythology nowadays."

I snort unladylike before I comment "Yeah, I now know that Greek Mythology didn't die out years ago and is still around, I don't know anything more specific. So my dad's Poseidon god of the seas, storm-bringer, earth-shaker, and father of horses, I guess that would make me a demigod or rather a demigoddess. I've noticed something."

Poseidon looks at Percy, "Hmm?"

Percy continues, "I noticed no mention of daughters of Poseidon. Why?"

Poseidon looks at me then laughs. "That's because I very rarely have female children. You are now the first Demigod Daughter of mine in recorded history!"

Percy stares at him in disbelief before she faints from shock.

* * *

_Powers Include:_

_Selene (Mother) (Hunter's senses, Hunter's speed, feels in tune with the outdoors, and can speak to wild animals)_

_Poseidon (Adopted Dad) (basic hydrokinesis like from books, earthquake powers)_

_Aether(photokinesis_, _speed),_

_Ananke(telepathy),_

_Chaos(creation, portals, __black galaxy colored angelic wings, and soft yet unbreakable and throwable and shootable feathers__), _

_Order(more energy, materiokinesis), _

_Chronos(chronokinesis), _

_Erebus(shadow travel, umbrakinesis), _

_Eros(chamspeak more powerful than Aphrodite, bow skills), _

_Gaea(geokinesis), _

_Hemera(stronger and stealth in__ daylight),_

_Nyx(stronger and __stealth__ at night, less sleep), _

_Ourea(mountain manipulation),_

_Pontus(better and less energy use hydrokinesis, liquiduskinesis__),_

_Tartarus(control over/talk to some monsters (like hellhounds and dracenae), control over Stygian Iron, Hellfire), _

_Ouranos(caelumkinesis)_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!  
Please review and leave comments on what to poll!

CatGamer23 Out


	2. Chapter 2

**All canon stories go to Rick Riordan and the idea for the story Dragonsong2795 (** u/4502573/Dragonsong2795**)**

'_Thoughts_'

"Talking"

**Chapter 2**

**3rd POV**

**Location: Central Park, Manhatten, New York**

Poseidon sighs and then picks his daughter up, "I'm sorry Sally, It looks like she's come full circle."

"I know, I could sense Lady Artemis coming, But I never thought the call would affect Percy so much."

Poseidon turned to see Sally Jackson standing there in what looks like Hunter clothes but resized for an adult body. She smiles at the man who gave her a child, even if Perseus has become a girl she's still her child and she'll protect her till the end of time if necessary. Sally sighs thinking of her history and the terrible secret that's kept from Lady Artemis and Poseidon since the secret started. She hopes that one day she can tell the truth about herself without fear, but she knows that that day won't be for years at best, centuries at worst.

"Poseidon, I think it's time we told Persi some of the truth, she's more mature and now knows the Greek Gods exist," Sally says to Poseidon, he nods,

"I know, you know this means that you'll have to take her to Camp Half-Blood and let her live there full-time don't you?" Poseidon asks. Sally nods and starts walking back home, Poseidon follows carrying Persephone in his arms, they talked as they walk having known each other's personalities and minds for centuries, Sally was even on good terms with Amphitrite Poseidon's wife. Strange that, but it was a part of her nature. Sally, however, kept an even darker secret from the Gods and Poseidon. When Persi came of age, she will tell her heritage, her full heritage, and the Legacy that she holds, one of hatred and malice and bloodshed. Sally sighs knowing that it's always darkest before the dawn, and right now her outlook for the future is pitch black.

The odd trio makes it back home in one piece, as they are walking in the door Persephone wakes and asks "Okay, I've been patient enough but- Wait, Mom, what are you doing here? Why are you wearing that clothing?"

Sally sighs and says "Because Persi, I was one of Lady Artemis' Hunter for nearly two millennia, The only hunter who has served her longer is her Lieutenant Zoe. Twelve years ago I retired from the Hunters because I-"

"Wanted to have a child, isn't that what you said, Selene?" Artemis' voice speaks, and all three occupants turn to see her standing in the doorway they had just come through. "I wondered what happened to you; it explains why this child stumbled onto my camp even with the mist around it, he must have heard the call even as a male."

Sally bows and says "Lady Artemis, what a pleasure, I have to ask why are you here?"

Artemis smiles and replies "I was watching over my new prospective huntress. Then she suddenly goes to the edge of the ocean and stills it with just a thought and a touch. I was even more surprised when Poseidon appeared and spoke to her. So Persephone here is a daughter of Poseidon, the only demigod daughter of Poseidon even known, and the daughter of an ex-Hunter. I will admit I was surprised when you suddenly appeared Selene. As I said I had wondered over what had happened to you, but now I know, you had a child with Poseidon and raised her here. I wonder what will happen now?"

Poseidon's face has gone pale, and Persephone looks at him wondering why he is so scared when Artemis says "Don't worry Poseidon, I won't tell _him_ about your daughter. I will take her to Camp Half-Blood and say that she is a demigoddess of unknown parentage who will be joining the Hunt when she turns sixteen. I'll have Chiron let her stay in my Cabin, so suspicions will not rise. If, Persi, you want to reveal yourself, pray to Poseidon."

Persi sighs and asks "Is there any other way of doing this?"

Artemis thinks for a second before she replies "You could announce yourself as Poseidon's daughter, but you would have to worry about the wrath of your uncles, Zeus and Hades."

Persi pales and comes back with "I'll go with your idea, seems marginally safer."

Artemis nods and says "If you are going to the Camp, I want you to swear the oath of the Huntress first so that you won't get tempted and so I don't have to turn you into an animal after all."

Persi nods and says "Okay, what is the oath?"

Poseidon speaks up and starts, "The oath is as follows: _I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis._"

Persi said, "I Pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis."

Sally continued as if she'd heard it too many times, "_I turn my back on the company of men._"

Persi repeats, "I turn my back on the company of men."

Artemis continues with the last lines of the Oath, "_And Upon my Sixteenth, will accept Eternal Maidenhood and join the Hunt._"

Sally and Poseidon stare at her in bewilderment while Persi finishes "And Upon my Sixteenth, will accept Eternal Maidenhood and join the Hunt."

Silver energy stronger than before flows over Persephone and she notices her vision, hearing, and senses of taste, touch, and smell growing stronger, her vision most of all with hearing close behind. Her body filled with more energy, but it felt like there was a part missing.

She notices the looks her mother and father are giving Artemis and asks "What? What's the matter?"

Poseidon then shakes his head and says "The Oath was altered by Artemis slightly so that you will not receive the immortality of the Hunters until you are sixteen, so you'll continue to grow unlike the Hunters who usually remain the age they were when they joined" Persi's mouth drops open, and Artemis laughs

Artemis then stops herself and says "Well then, come with me Persephone, it is time you went to Camp Half-Blood. I'm sure Chiron wouldn't mind taking in a Hunter like you." Persi nods numbly and gets up but her father held his hand out, and she looks at the pen in his hand, Poseidon smiles and uncaps the pen and it turns into a three-foot-long bronze sword.

Poseidon smiles and says "This is now yours, Percy. I hope you'll wield it well. Also, its name is Anaklusmos."

Persi gasps and murmurs "Riptide" before taking it, the moment it touches her hand however it changes, the sword turn into two two-foot long Hunting knives, one has "Rip" on it, and the other has "Tide" on it. She brings the two blades together, and they turn into Riptide's sword form. She then capped the pen, turning into a bracelet which she put on her arm.

She turns to her father and says "Thank you."

she then thinks over the Oath she just swore, and her face pales and then blushes.

Sally raises an eyebrow and asks "What exactly are you thinking Persephone?"

Persi swallows and tries to get the blush to go down before she replies with "I was just thinking over all the things I'll have to learn about being a woman before I realized something about the Oath."

Artemis raises an eyebrow and says "And what might that be, Persephone?"

Persi blushes even harder before she says "That the Oath only swears off men and that relationships between women might not consider it as against the Oath."

Poseidon's eon old mind thinks that over before doing the appropriate thing when his now teenage daughter mentions lesbian relationships between girls; he faints. Artemis blushes crimson and tries to speak but is unable to due to her embarrassment.

Sally laughs and says "Your right it doesn't, but are you saying you like girls Persi?"

Persephone blushes but nods Sally smiles and says "Well considering that only an hour you were a man it's quite normal for you to be still attracted to females, I doubt you'll ever be comfortable around men outside of your family due to your knowledge of what a boy thinks, even if it is just pre-adolescent."

Persi nods. Artemis finds her voice and says "Y-y-you're right, and there is nothing I can do about it, the Oath cannot change at this point. If you do have relationships with other Hunters or women, remember the Hunt is first, relationships second alright?"

Persi nods again "Okay, now let's get going, and Persi? Good job on making your father faint. Athena would love to know that the idea of lesbians made him faint" Persi blushes again.

Sally laughs and says "I believe it was more the idea that his daughter could be one that made him faint."

Artemis sighs "True, oh well. I can say I was talking to him about it and he fainted, and Athena can still tease him about it without revealing anything."

Artemis then walks out of the apartment and Persi follows after hugging her mother and saying goodbye. Artemis summons two of her Golden Hinds and uses them to transport herself and Persi to Camp Half-Blood's boundaries.

During their ride, Persi suddenly asked, "Can I tell my trustworthy friends that I make about my parentage?"

Artemis replied, "Sure, just make sure to be careful."

Once they arrived, they got off their Hinds, then walked down towards the big house. Chiron came out having sensed Artemis' approach, then spotted Persi next to the goddess.

Chiron is about to speak when he notices Persephone and asks "Are you delivering a Half-Blood, Lady Artemis?"

Artemis nods and says "Yes and no, Chiron. She's an undetermined demigoddess and will be joining my Hunt fully when she turns sixteen. In the meantime, she'll stay here in my cabin and train with the campers."

Artemis then touched Persi's clothing and transformed it into a Hunter's uniform. She then says "Persephone, if you need me you can Iris-Message me. I'm sure Chiron will show you how he will also teach you to control the Mist too?"

Chiron nods and says "Of course Lady Artemis, of course."

Artemis nods and says "Farewell Persephone, I must go back to Camp, I'll see you again when our paths cross."

She then flashes out leaving behind the scent of a forest at night. Persi breathes in the smell and marvels at her new ability to perceive the world.

Chiron chuckles knowing what she was doing and asks "So what is your name?"

Persi smiles and tells him as they start walking towards the 'Big House,' "Persephone Jackson, and you are Chiron, trainer of Heroes and son of the_ Crooked One._"

Chiron stares at her for a second and she says "I had just finished doing a project on Greek Mythology in school when I met Lady Artemis, I guess that's why the _Mist?_ is it didn't shield me as I knew too much correct?"

Chiron nods and says "Yes, to both of your questions. I am the Chiron from the legends. And your knowledge did prevent the Mist from hiding you. I'm pleased to get such an intelligent demigod for once. Usually, newcomers have a minimal idea of this world and have to learn very quickly. But I think you won't have a problem fitting in."

They enter the Big House and walk over to a slightly overweight man in a tiger pattern Hawaiian Shirt sitting at a table with a deck of cards on it. He turns around, and upon sighting her, he said, "So Artemis has dropped off a Huntress, have you abandoned your Oath little one?"

Persi snarls "Consider I just made it, no. Tell me, have you ever heard of the words Personal Trainer or Fitness?" The Man shoots a dark glare at her, and she responds in kind with an even more ominous glare that makes the man shudder.

Chiron coughs and says "Mr. D, please meet Persephone Jackson, She is a Huntress who'll be staying with us until she turns sixteen at which point, She'll rejoin the Hunt as a full member" Mr. D grumbles a bit at this and starts drinking from his Diet-Coke.

Persi snorts and says "Oh, shut up Dionysus. I don't like you either."

Both Chiron and Dionysus' jaws drop at this, and they stare at Persi who shrugs and says "Didn't take an idiot to figure it out. Tiger pattern shirt, and the respect from Chiron, and only one major god whose name starts with D. Though looking at you I wonder how you became an Olympian, you certainly don't impress me all that much."

Dionysus grumbles as he knows that if he does anything, Artemis will castrate him. Persi smirks in triumph and asks "May I be shown to Lady Artemis' Cabin, as she said I could sleep there, and I'm tired."

Chiron nods and takes her to her cabin. It stands out as the only Cabin that gleams silver in the moonlight. Persi walks inside and finds an empty bunk in which to sleep, the moment she opens the drawers a silver flash fills them, and they are full of spare uniforms, nightgowns, socks, and underwear. Persi blushes a bit and opens her weapons cabinet next to her drawers and finds a silver bow and fifty silver arrows with the equipment needed to maintain them and instructions on how to. Persi shrugs off her clothing, takes a shower, puts on a nightgown and goes to sleep.


End file.
